1. Field of the Invention
This invention most generally relates to a method of and a device/apparatus for use in precipitating out--not filtering out--suspended solids, particularly those found in septic tanks, and having the particular objectives, features and advantages of: 1) Special formed collection panels and support structure which will not restrict or inhibit the flow-through of liquid in a septic or treatment tank; 2) Liquid flow directing devices which define a low resistance flow path and cause undulating and directed liquid flow; 3) Compatibility with existing septic tanks; 4) Collection panels with collection surfaces which are oriented to be parallel to low resistance flow path current and the counter current flow path of the liquid flow within the tank and permitting a higher resistance flow path which is a cross current flow-through of the panels; and 5) Specially structured or adapted to be easily removed and cleaned.
Even more particularly, the invention is directed to a septic tank maze apparatus comprising means for causing the incoming liquid, or flowable composition which may have solid waste, and having the suspended materials suspended therein to flow in an undulating path in a direction substantially parallel to collection surfaces of collection panels. The suspended solids collect, at least in part, simply due to contacting the panel collection surface and due, it is believed, to turbulence created in the zone or region proximate to the collection panel surfaces. The collection panels collection surfaces have perforation therethrough to allow for minimal perpendicular flow (higher resistance path) through of liquid and also to reduce the surface area of the collection surface resulting in the dislodging of the collected solids when the mass becomes substantially large. The globules--the locally accumulated collected solids--will either fall from the collection surface to the bottom of the septic tank or will float off and remain in the tank and not outflow into the leach system. More particularly, the collection panels are preferably used in multiples within the septic tank and have flow directing openings located in a manner so as to cause the liquid flow to be undulating through the septic tank from the inflow to the outflow. There is also provided means for keeping the collection panels optimally located within the septic tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Suspended solids have plagued the septic system industry more in the last ten (10) or more years than in previous years. The increase in the problems is due in substantial part to the evolution and development of some of the modern day cleaners now make cleaning easier in that they cause grease and oil to dissolve into the water. The major problem with the septic tank is that the suspended solids in passing through the tank neither cool nor make contact at a slow enough pace to separate from the water.
Lint and fuzz has also been an ongoing problem for the septic tank to control. This material stays suspended in the septic tank liquid and normally passes through remaining suspended in the effluent which subsequently also causes problems in the leach system connected with the septic tank.
Presently there is nothing available that provides for the removal, in a manner which does not effect the cost and the performance characteristics of the septic treatment system, of suspended solids that are typically found in septic tank liquid. It is important that the suspended solids do not leave the treatment tank to adversely affect the subsequent treatment of the waste water/effluent. A leach field, for example, is adversely effected because the suspended solids will clog drains openings and also adversely affect the absorption characteristics of the leach bed.
Currently there are designs and equipment that attempt the removal of the suspended solids. All of those known to the inventor of the present precipitation apparatus have failed to address the problem in an efficient manner because all the efforts attempt to "filter" the liquid. Filtration creates an additional set of problems. The filters can quickly become plugged slowing down or completely blocking the flowthrough of the liquid through the treatment tank. The filters are expensive and are costly to maintain.
It would be advantageous to have a treatment system which would, without a large expense, keep suspended solids from exiting the treatment tank, would not require any additional maintenance, would be incorporatable into standard septic tank and other treatment tank configurations without changing the geometry and the structure of the tanks, would be easily installed into existing and in-place tanks and which would provide flexibility to incorporate a variety of component geometries, component materials and orientations to result in a custom system based upon special or specific needs within the treatment system.
There nothing currently available which satisfies these needs and objectives. However, the invention disclosed herein does meet all of these objectives. This invention is not a filter system. Filtering has not been found to be effective and also has been found to be too difficult and costly to maintain.
After reviewing patents which were developed in a search, no structure or method for precipitating suspended solids out of the composition flowing into a septic or other treatment tank similar to the present invention was found nor was one suggested. None of the prior art known to the inventor hereof satisfies the need for removing from effluent solids which are suspended in the liquid of a septic tank in an effective and high quality, simple and economically feasible way. No one has considered the advantages of precipitating the suspended solids onto collection surfaces. The precipitated solids there form globules which then ultimately fall to the bottom of the treatment tank or float to the surface and most importantly stay in the tank for future removal by pumping. The suspended solids do not get into the leach field or into a subsequent processing stage thereby keeping the leach system more effective for a longer period of time.
The following patents relate to the technology of the present invention but none of them meets the objects of the septic tank maze in a manner like that of the instant invention. Neither are any of them as effective and as efficient as the instant septic tank maze.
There are patents which disclose complicated systems for pollution control, sewage treatment plant, recycling of flush water and filtration of maple sap to Bertelson U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,835--separation from aqueous effluents using a system which includes means for introducing the contaminated fluid into a separation zone where they are passed through the labyrinth course of a coalescing chamber to separate oil particles. etc.--, Jensen U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,165--sewage treatment plant comprising "mixed biomass" which attaches itself to a plurality of free draining media surfaces that are alternately exposed and submerged--, Oshima et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,076--a flushing water-circulation system--, and Heyer 3,912,533--an apparatus for removing maple sugar sand from maple sap --). All of these patents teach filters which are cross current and not with-current or counter-current. Filtration is fundamental to all of them.
Additional to the above noted patents, to; Mayo U.S. Pat. No. 1,485,623, Graham U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,823, and Warner U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,562 all are directed to wastewater treatment septic tank apparatuses. However, each one of these clearly teaches advantages to cross current devices that is, devices which intercept the effluent flow rather than a device or plurality of devices which collect solids and which are with-current and/or counter-current oriented within the septic tank. Compartments are created which are serially juxtaposed so that all of the effluent passes through, sequentially, each of the compartments. Partitions are taught and not collection panels.
United States Patent to Williams U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,285, teaches primarily aerobic and anaerobic bacterial actions for the treatment of sewage. But, much of the sewage which is treated by aerobic bacteria action is not treated to any appreciable extent by anaerobic bacteria action.
United States Patent to Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,998, teaches a monitor for an effluent disposal system for preventing suspended solids in an effluent from clogging a disposal field. The kernel of this invention appears to be the separate monitor.
The patents noted herein provide considerable information regarding the developments that have taken place in this field of technology. Clearly the instant invention provides many advantages over the prior art inventions noted above. Again it is noted that none of the prior art meets the objects of the septic tank maze in a manner like that of the instant invention. None of them as effective and as efficient as the instant septic tank maze.